ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Franklin
Franklin & Crash is an animated television series developed for Adult Swim. It is a parody of Franklin & Bash and is based on the MAD sketch of the same name. The series is both rated TV-PG and TV-14 in occasional episodes (depends on contents) and lasted for 5 seasons and 206 episodes. The first, second and third seasons had 26 episodes while the fourth season had 20 episodes and the final season had 33 episodes. Episodes Note: Bolded episodes are rated TV-14/12A/PG. Pilot # Franklin & Crash - On their first case toughter, Franklin and Crash must defend the Prince of All Cosmos who is acussed of rolling up anything to make his katamaris. (Decision: Not guilty) Season 1 # The Lucy van Pelt Case - Lucy van Pelt is sent to court for killing Charlie Brown. (Decision: Guilty and is sentenced to the electric chair, which Snoopy thinks "Finally be doing justice in this f**ked country" after hearing Lucy's sentence) (TV-14-L/12A for mild language) # Tom and Jerry vs. Spike the Bulldog - Tom and Jerry sue Spike the Bulldog for assault and seek Franklin and Crash's help. (Decision: Guilty and Spike is on a restraining order) (TV-PG-V/12A for threat) # Barnyard Court - Barnyard Dawg is taken to court for assaulting Foghorn Leghorn. (Decision: Guilty and must be on prison for life) # Spy Fox Trouble - Spy Fox is sent to court for spying William the Kid. (Decision: Not guilty since Spy Fox is a super spy, and William the Kid is a villain; William the Kid is sent to prison) (TV-PG) # The Legend of Link's Trial - Link is sent to court for destruction of property pots and Princess Zelda seeks Franklin and Crash's help. (Decision: Not guilty as Link is just look fro rupees) #Rayman vs. the Rabbids- Rayman sues the Rabbids for stealing his franchise and seeks Franklin and Crash's help (Decision: Guilty and Rayman is given his franchise back) #Snake Stalker - Solid Snake is sent to court for stalking Revolver Ocelot and seeks Franklin and Crash's help. (Decision: Not guilty) #Sly Cooper Busted - Sly Cooper is sent to court for stealing priceless items and seeks Franklin and Crash's help. (Decision: Not guilty as he has saved France on multiple occasions) #'The DJ Cadence Let Loose Scandal' - DJ Cadence is accused of getting drunk naked due to the let losse scandal. (Decision: Not guilty, since Cadence is not one to do that) (TV-14-S/12A) #The Stickman Case - Henry Stickman is accused for all the crimes in his games. (Decision: Guilty) #O.W.C.A. is Doomed - the agents of OWCA are sued by the animal society for abusing animals (Decision: Not guilty as the OWCA agents are trained not abused) #Court is Whack- Lisa and his boyfriend are sued for killing two men (Decision: Guilty) #Dirk the Not-So Daring - Dirk the Daring is sued for property damage (Decision: Not guilty but he should be more careful) #Lemming Lemonade - The Lemmings are in court for destructive abuse (Decision: Not guilty as the Lemmings are war vetrans) #Spyro the Killer - Spyro is sent for court for killing Sparx (Decision: Not guilty as it was all of Spyro's enemies and they are sent to jail for 10 months) #Crazylegs Crane the Egg Stealer - A mama alligator finds out that Crazylegs Crane took one of her eggs and sues him for it (Decision: Not guilty as Craylegs Crane is dumb but Crazylegs give the mama alligator her egg back anyway) #Bullwinkle Framed - Bullwinkle is framed for leading a nazi group by Fearless Leader, and Rocky seeks Franklin and Crash's help (Decison: Not guilty and Fearless Leader is sent to jail for 400 years) #Gazelle Concert Scandal - Popstar Gazelle is taken to court for indecent exposure at her concert and seeks Franklin and Crash's help (Decision: Not guilty as Gazelle was framed) #Unlicensed Lombax - Ratchet is taken to court for riding a unlicensed vehicle his best friend Clank seeks Franklin and Crash's help (Decision: Not guilty since Ratchet earned his licence at the academy) #Bad PAW Patrol Bad! - The PAW Patrol are taken to court for biting the Mayor (Decision: Not guilty since the mayor was Mayor Humdinger and he is impeached and sent to jail for 400 years) #Diging Dumb - Dig Dug is sent to court for damage done underground and seeks Franklin and Crash's help (Decision: Not guitly as Dig Dug was framed) #Really Angry Birds - The Angry Birds are sent to court for angry destruction of the Pigs' property and they all seek Franklin and Crash's help (Decison: Not guilty, since the Pigs stoled their eggs, and they are sent to court) #Kirby Destroys Planets? - kirby is sent to court for destroying planets (Decision: Not guilty since Kirby just loves to eat) #Pac-Man the Glutton - Pac-Man is sent to court for eating too much of the worlds food (Decision: Guilty and Pac-Man is sent on a strict diet) #Torel the Child Abuser - Toriel is sued by the Child Labor Association for asbusing Frisk during their battle and seeks Franklin and Crash's help (Decision: Not guilty as Frisk forgave her) Season 2 #silly trixters damage is illegal-the trixters are in court for property damage and they seek franklin and crash's help (decision: not guitly the trixters were just framed by tibar) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 3 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 4 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 5 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Category:List of episodes Category:Episode list Category:Lists Category:Episode lists